sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfia "princess" willow
' Wolfia '''is a black wolf with a big attiude that lives in the woods of earth-mobius since her home planet was destroyed (Wolfinus) ''Wolfia was created by me aka 3000bcbeth ©3000BCBETH '''2009 AUGUST Character + Info '''Full Name: '''Princess Wolfia Flame '''Age : '''19 ( BIRTH 21/8/92) '''Character anniversary : '''21/8/09 '''Gender : '''female '''Height : 4'2" Eye colour : '''Dark orange '''Skin colour : '''Grey '''hair colour : '''smoke grey '''Species : black wolf Type : '''speed '''Powers: Magic/space/time Team : Team Element Team members : '''herself, Shox the cat and yin the panda '''Alignment : Evil Abilities/Skills : '''Fire, all styles of fighting and transportation '''Weakness : '''Mephiles crystals '''Relationship : taken by Wolve the Wolverine (AKA Wolverine) Wolfia's past and present and Future Coming from the past she brings story such as Wolfia in Legend,Said Herself should a princess of her home planet and married to another purple blood in the planets case.However her planet was destroyed by a unknown but wolfia suspects it's eggman her previous Boss.Once wolfia went to eggman and demanded answers off him. But wouldn't tell the proper truth leaving her confused.But soon she found a chaos emerald and remembered about a legend of a blue hedgehog and a chaos emerald quoting chaos control before used the power of the mysterious gem.When she did say this quotation she found herself in the future as we call the present.She is a fire type of the elemental society Her magical powers had got destroyed and since then she lost her bubbly big attiude replaced with darkness and hate.Accidently she transported herself in the future finding her''' future-self'. She was '''half robotized' from a battle in eggmans base.She was incredibly strong however one the other hand she had glitches. Her future self said she lived with wolverine and burnt villages.But her personality gone she didn't care niether her future-self. Abilities *Fire Fist- She punches while her hand is on fire in a incredable temp. *Blaze Spin- Spins around while a trail of fire follows her *Ash Claw- Her claws become into fire and when she attacks her fire of her claws become ash in a hand shape and scratches the opponent. *Flare whip- With her index finger and her middle finger together she creates a trail of fire and depending on which way she moves her fingers depends on the way the whip flows. *Fire Wolf- She get 2x wolves by her side and they attack the enemy. *If she uses these in a 4x combo she K.O her enemy leaving scars and burns. Forms full flare form- She sets on fire and fire wraps around and any attack is 5x stronger she can also do other moves in this form.When she uses Fire wolf she gets more wolves by her side. Personality Wolfia's personalty has changed since she got fire powers replacing her magic. She is darker and stronger. She does kill people for herself and her partner wolverine. She tends not to talk when she is not fighting she still hates rouge and has lost her 4 best friend Derya Cat, Samantha Skunk, Roxy Rabbit and Angel Hedgewolf so she is quite lonely which makes her even more angry. Elemental Society She and Wolverine have taken over the elemental society replacing the members with villians and enemies of people therefore Making it the strongest group of bad-guys yet. Yin and yang also count as elements.Earth and grass are counted as 1 element Appearence Wolfia's Fur is a smokey black colour. Her eyes are a dark orange colour which glow in darkness.Her ears are large and her muzzle has 2 spikes of fur. She wears golden armour although it's hidden. Each piece of her armour has a red orb and glows when she uses her fire powers. When she doesn't usse her fire power the orbs change colour a bright red means she is Calm. A dark red means she's angryand wants to kill. Her hair is Long and has a braclet for her long hair. Under her fringe she wears a crown that all female members of the elemental society. Her jacket is custom made for the Anti-ES (anti - elemental society) It's scarlet red with gold lining. Anti- ES have belts with compartments. for bombs, guns and a sword. Her sword is gold and red orbs to match her outfit and when she uses her sword it sets on fire. Her make-up is dark red and her eye-lashes are thick with mascara and eyeliner giving her a evil look.She also has a scar from a fight with leo the hedgehog. Category:Wolfs